Tokyo Mew Mew Project Shadow Book 1
by Aaron1248
Summary: Not true summary look into summery chapter in story...enjoy
1. Summary

Summary:

17 years ago, Ryou's father was part of a project to create the "Ultimate Mew Life form". But the government shut the project down when it didn't began. But, already started the project and escaped from the government soldiers and started his Mew Project. 9 months later after the incident, a baby boy was born with a weird birthmark on his neck. Now 17 years later, Aaron Guraseru finally ready for his birthday but there's one problem, he has to get a job. When he thought all was lost, a flier of hiring at Café Mew Mew blew right in his face. He meets Ichigo and the gang and got the job. But you didn't expect this, our hero has a crush on Lettuce. But when a mad scientist known as "Dr. Eggman" attacks the city, the Tokyo Mew Mews spring into action. But easly defeated by his creation, "Misslewrist", they were about to meet their demise, a newcomer came to their assistance. Known as Shadow, this sort-of dark hero defeated Eggman and saved the girls. But later find out about the 7 mystical "Mew Aqua Gems", which they need to find before Eggman and Raikiri, the new enemy and sister of Kishu...also has a major crush on Shadow, or all is lost. Experience the new adventures with Shadow and the Tokyo Mew Mews.

Slight Sonic/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover

Pairings: Ichigo/Masaya, Pudding/Taruto, Lettuce/OC

I don't own Sonic or Tokyo Mew Mew

OC's I own


	2. Prologue: Fall of the Project

**Tokyo Mew Mew: Project Shadow Book 1: The Ultimate Mew Life form**

**Story By: Aaron1248 **

**TMM Characters © Reiko Yoshida, Mia Ikumi, and Kondansha **

**Sonic Characters © Sonic Team**

**OC Characters © Aaron1248**

* * *

**Prologue: Fall of the Project**

It was complete utter chaos at the research facility at the space colony A.R.K. Soldiers were everywhere and the inhabitants were trying to escape but were caught by the soldiers. But only one of the people was able to escape from the clutches of the soldiers. His name is , one of the scientists aboard the A.R.K. The soldiers didn't notice that snuck pass them as he headed for the lab. As he entered, he saw the renowned scientist and friend, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, in front of a computer. "This is terrible just terrible," he said in fear. "I can't believe the government planned to shut us down, and we haven't even started the project yet." watched Gerald, as he was worrying, so he decided to support him. " Gerald," Shirogane said getting Gerald's attention. As Gerald turned around he said, "Shirogane thank goodness you weren't captured by those soldiers". "I could say the same for you Gerald," Shirogane replied. "What's the situation?" "It's bad," Gerald replied in fear. "The government is deciding to shut down this research facility and lock up anyone who know about it." Shirogane couldn't believe it; the government was planning to shut them down. "Why exactly are they trying to shut us down," Shirogane asked. Gerald sighed as he went to his explanation. "The government thinks that the 'Ultimate Mew Life form' was finally created…they thought we were going to use it against them." "I told them we haven't made it yet…but they didn't listen…now they're here to shut everything down and erase all information." Shirogane gave a thought about the situation and decided to give the news. "You don't have to worry about the project Gerald," Shirogane explained. "And why is that Shirogane," Gerald asked. Shirogane straightened himself as he explained. "Cause it's already under way," Shirogane said. Gerald was started from what he had heard. "Wait…you didn't," Gerald said in disbelief. Shirogane nodded at Gerald like he gave an answer. "So…when did you do it," Gerald asked. "About a week ago, I was able to inject it on time," Shirogane answered. "So which family did you use," Gerald asked. " A family known as the Guraseru's," Shirogane answered. "Good," Gerald said as he walked up to one of the computers and grabbed a disk, then handed it to Shirogane. "What's this," Shirogane said as he looked at the disk. "It's mine and your research, all of it," Gerald explaining about the disk. "I want you to take this and escape," Gerald explained further. Shirogane couldn't believe it; Gerald wants him to escape while he stays here. "Gerald…what about you," Shirogane asked. "Don't worry about me," Gerald explained more. "I'll distract the soldiers while you take the escape pod." Shirogane knew that he couldn't talk him out of this. "Alright," Shirogane agreed. The plan went to action as Gerald was shouting to the soldiers. He got their attention so they were now in pursuit. Shirogane went after the soldiers went after Gerald, now he headed for the escape pods. As he saw the close was clear, he typed in the coordinates to land in the forest outside from his home. Once set, he went and sat inside the escape pod. The countdown started as the pod was ready to launch. As the countdown ended, the escape pod shot out of the space station without getting detected. It then headed for its destination. Once landed, Shirogane looked up to the sky and said, "Sayonara Dr. Gerald Robotnik".

9 months later, in a hospital, a baby's cry could be heard. "Congratulations," the nurse said handing the baby to its mother. "It's a boy". "Would you look at that," the doctor said pointing to the baby's neck. "That's one birthmark I've never seen before". From what the doctor said was true. The baby's birthmark looks more like a tattoo than a regular birthmark. It was a black swirl, which appeared to have what looked like spikes on its side. "What should we name him," the mother asked. The father of the child thought hard, turns out he didn't have a name. "I got nothing…do you have one," saying to the mother. "Just one," she answered. She then turned her head to the baby and said, "Welcome to the world…Aaron Guraseru."

* * *

I don't own any Tokyo Mew Mew Characters or Sonic Characters


End file.
